Yu BingYan
}} Yu BingYan is little princess of Yu Family. Yu BingYan has been afflicted by the Heavenly Negative Locked Meridians since young. Appearance Dressed in a simple and elegant white robe, her entire being practically radiated purity like fine jade. There was a light green sash around her waist and hung on it was a purple jade ornament. Whenever she moved, the ornament would refract the colors of the rainbow, enshrouding her in a halo. Her hair was like mist, lightly folded up and pinned to the side with a simple jade hairpin. On the hairpin was embedded two large pearls the size of a fingernail, brilliant and lustrous. Other than that, she didn't have any other accessories, exuding a simple, elegant and pure image. Her gently curved eyebrows looked like willows blown by the wind, and together with it were a pair of shrewd eyes, profoundly deep like a calm lake. Below her sharp nose was a small cherry-red mouth, and it was parted in a half smile, with pristine white teeth peeking out, moving even the most refined gentleman. Flawless skin as though sculpted from the finest jade, but retaining its delicate beauty, tracing down to her swan-like neck, her thin shoulders all the way down to her tiny waist, she looked like a sculpture come to life. She exuded a pure and holy air, as though banishing all thoughts that men would have to violate her, and with the light fog still present in the early morning, drifting lazily in the morning breeze, she looked just like an immortal fairy which had descended onto earth, but completely unable to mix herself amongst the mundane people. Plotline On suggestion of her uncle she came in Sky Bearing Empire. There on event organized in Imperial Palace she met Ling Tian who astonished her with his painting skills. She understood Ling Tian is not silkpants as rumours say. First impression of Ling Tian was so strong she immediately fell in love with him but because of her illness and upcoming martial event she didn't want to make him sad. Later she and her couisn Wei XuanXuan came in Ling Mansion in search for Ling Tian where Yu BingYan gets even closer to Ling Tian. Illness Divine Black Negative Meridians, this was the foul disease that had afflicted Yu BingYan for her entire life. It was also regarded as the number one incurable disease, and Yu BingYan had long given up hope to cure it. However, right now, knowing that there was a cure for it, Yu BingYan suddenly became frightened. If it was before she met Ling Tian, then she would not be afraid, but rather joyous at such a scenario. Curing it was a good thing, and if it could not be removed, it could be considered as a sort of release to her. Life and death did not matter to her that much during that point. However, after she accepted Ling Tian into her heart, Yu BingYan grew afraid. She was not afraid of dying but instead was afraid of leaving Ling Tian, of knowing that he would live his life in misery. She was even more afraid of losing the happiness she had just obtained. Even if it was just to enjoy it for one month more, one day, or even a minute, to use this happiness to gamble against her treatment was not something she was willing to do, even if the chance of success was infinitely close to 100%! Ling Tian, Ling Chen and Li Xue purged her Divine Black Negative Meridians. Trivia * When she met with Ling Tian, she was wearing face mask(mask worn by her was specially designed to ward off spiritual senses). * If she were to engage in a man-woman relationship with Ling Tian without the root of her illness being cured, her final shred of positive energy would definitely be exhausted and her body destroyed on the spot. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Yu Family Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Harem